


Whoever said three's a crowd was a close minded idiot

by kaitlia777



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naughty fun playtime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoever said three's a crowd was a close minded idiot

How the heck had he gotten here?

Javier supposed it all began a few years ago, when he realized his new partner was kind of adorable. But he had been pretty sure the man was straight, so he was fine with being friends and admiring from the position of partner. Falling for Kevin had not been part of the plan and neither was Jenny, the girl Ryan fell for.  
But Kevin was his partner, his best friend, so he played the part to a tee, not letting on how he felt...or so he thought.

Then, on Tuesday night, over Halo, pizza and beers, Ryan had proceeded to make Javi's brain explode.

Without taking his eyes off of the screen, Kevin said, "So, if I'm completely off base here, you can pretend that I never said anything, but Jenny and I were wondering if you wanted to join us on Friday."

The question seemed innocent enough. "Like for dinner or something?"

Those stunning blue eyes did turn to him, focused with an unerring intensity that always made Javi want to press Kevin into a wall and kiss the expression away. "Actually, you could definitely call it something...I'm asking if you'd like to be with us...sexually."

The sound of Javi's avatar dying a gruesome death in the game echoed the sound he imagined his brain making. It wasn't that the prospect upset him, no, not that at all, but it was the shock of it all.

He hadn't even known Kevin, like himself, swung both ways. Then again, he didn't exactly wear a pin with overlapping pink and blue triangles, so why should he expect Kevin to? And how had Kevin known he wouldn't freak out over being asked? Not that he wanted people to think he was intolerant, but he hoped he was better at being subtle.

"Javi, dude, are you having an aneurism over there?" Ryan's intense expression had faded to one of concern and Javi shook himself.

He didn't know Jenny that well, but she was gorgeous and he loved Kevin...not saying he was in love, no way was he ready to make that sort of a declaration, even to. Himself, but damn, did it make his reply easier.

"Yeah, man, I'm fine," he replied and felt his face break into an entirely involuntary smile. "So...Friday night? Sounds good."

The grin that spread across Kevin's face was totally worth any momentary confusion and shock he might have felt.

\--------------------------------------------

By the time Friday night rolled around, Javi was practically vibrating with anticipation. Once, not long after that case with all the dominatrix, Kevin had admitted that he wasn't unfamiliar with that lifestyle. It wasn't an everyday thing, but something to keep things spicy.

On Thursday, he asked Kevin if Friday night was going to be spicy.

Ryan's reply had been a grin and an, "Oh, most definitely...That okay with you."

Hell yes.

So that was how Javi found himself in Kevin's apartment, on his knees and stripped to the waist, his partner in a similar state beside him. Both of them had their hands behind them, loosely tangled in the sleeves of their shirts.

Jenny, sweet faced, little blond Jenny was standing before them, slowly and deliberately smacking a riding crop into her black, silk opera gloved hand. Her raid skin contrasted neatly with the thigh high boots and matching black bustier and panties.

So not how he pictured Kevin' sweet, awful tie buying, warm honey milk making girlfriend. But so, so hot.

The crop swung around, and he jumped as it brushed across his pecs. It wasn't a real slap, but she put a bit of snap into the motion as she passed over his nipples, creating a jolt of both pleasure and pain.

"Well, well, whatever am I going to do with you two handsome boys?" she questioned, hopefully rhetorically, 'cause Javi didn't think he was capable of coming up with a suggestion due to the fact that all his blood seemed to be running south.

Fortunately, Jenny seemed to have her own ideas. The sharp crack of leather on flesh made him flinch, even though it hadn’t been his skin. He looked to the side to see a red mark appearing on Kevin's flat, milk white abs, muscles still twitching under the skin.

Damn. That was...wow, his pants were starting to feel way too tight.

Jenny seemed to notice his predicament and gave him a wicked grin, strolling around behind Kevin to nudge him into motion so that he was facing Javi. The she crouched down behind him, leather clad knees bracketing his body as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, stroking his chest with silk clad fingertips.

Settling her mouth beside Kevin's ear, she said, "I think Javier liked that, baby. I know You do."  
Ryan's Adams apple worked and his eyes were slightly dilated as he met Javi's, all flushed and already slightly debauched looking. He licked his lips and Javi made a strained noise.

"Kiss it better," she commanded, finger tapping the still pink skin and Kevin sucked in a breath, even white teeth biting his lip in anticipation.

Not needing to be told twice, Javi leaned over and let his lips brush over The inflamed skin. Muscles trembled beneath his lips and, after a moment, he grew bolder and used his tongue. He felt Kevin's breathing hitch and he could see the effect this was having on him, even through the thick, navy fabric of his pants.

"Enough," Jenny said, and cupped a hand under Javi's chin to pull him back up right, so he was face to face with Kevin again. The kiss still surprised him somehow, but he enjoyed it none the less. Kevin's lips were soft, tasted faintly like the minty Chapstick he used and he wasn't shy about using his tongue.

After a few minutes of sharing deep, wet kisses, they were pulled apart. The stared at each other, chests heaving with every ragged breath and Jenny murmured, "So very nice, boys, but I think we need to have some fun before the main event...Hmmm, what to do, what to do?"

Clearly, the pre-school teacher look was hiding an awesomely kinky inner life. A reason never to judge a book by it's cover.

"We could play with the feathers...or the nipple clamps." She was still behind Ryan and gave his nipples a sharp pinch as she said that. He gave a pleased little whimper and Javi's eyes ticked downward, considering what the punishment would be for kissing those little buds...but his eyes soon fell on the fading pink blotch left by the riding crop.

Jenny noticed that and her smile turned positively devilish. "I think someone needs a spanking," she said and Kevin's face flushed an even darker, needy shade of red. He was nodding, apparently involuntarily, when she continued, "What do you say, Javier? Want to watch me turn more of that pretty, freckled skin bright red?"

He might have had some reservations about causing Kevin any pain, but the Irish detective was still nodding his head eagerly, so he gave in. "God, yes."

She grinned. "Up and pants off, both of you."

They accomplished that task eagerly and Javi was surprised how obviously positive his reaction was to her next move. Taking out two of Kevin's more hideous ties, she bound their newly freed hands behind their backs before pushing Javi into a seated position on the bed, propped up against the pillows.

Then, to Kevin, she said, "Face down, across his lap."

Without his hands for balance, it was a little awkward for Kevin to climb onto the bed and then get situated, but Javi groaned and let out a gasp when he settled himself atop Javi, aligning their groins. The position caused them to rub against each other and the friction was delicious. Rocking his hips up, Javi heard the sound of himself moaning in stereo with Kevin.

A sharp sting on his chest made him snap his eyes back towards Jenny, who waved the riding crop at him teasingly. "Now, now, now of that...at least, not yet."

Breathing hard, he nodded and looked down at Kevin, who turned his head to give him a smile. Then, the riding crop caught Javi's attention again, appearing to smooth over the delicate skin of Kevin's shoulders. The black leather played over the spattering of freckles, circled his shoulder blades and then traced a slow line down his spine. She paused for a moment at the small of his back, lightly slapping his hands, then proceeded down over the perky white cheeks, presented so well on his current position.

Then the crop disappeared, only to be replaced in Jenny's hand by what looked to be a black ping pong paddle. This was slightly startling and Esposito spared a moment to wonder where it had come from. Then he realized he really hadn't been paying much attention to anything besides the two really hot people he was having kinky sex with.

A slight oversight was completely understandable.

The first impact of the paddle came as a surprise, even though Javi saw it coming. The sound of leather on skin, the sight of the nearly instant red mark on the curve of his partner's ass and the way Kevin jerked against him, their aching cocks dragging against each other...it was a lot to get used to.

Jenny didn't allow him time to adjust though, raining a quick series of blows down on Kevin's skin, making him gasp and jerk in an increasingly need and hot manner. The little sounds Kevin was making had to have been some of the most erotic things Javi had ever heard and he wondered If it was possible to come simply from seeing, hearing and feeling another person being spanked. He was pretty sure that, if Jenny kept this up for too long, he was going to discover that yes, it was indeed possible.

For the sake of his dignity, Javi was glad that she stopped after about ten blows and laid the paddle on the bed. She removed her gloves and ran a bare hand over the glowing red cheeks presented before Javi. Kevin was just panting, hips hitching in little motions, but she didn't comment this time, merely considering her handiwork.

Javi wasted her stroke the heated skin, one slim finger slipping between them, muscled globes to scrape a nail over his opening. Kevin responded by choking out a moan and writhing as she repeated the action.

"Such a good boy," she murmured, hand wandering up to the tie that bound his wrists and ,akin quick work of the knots. Freeing him, she leaned over, her eyes not leaving Javi's as she said, "But I think maybe Javier's a bit neglected. I think we should welcome improperly, don't you?"

Whatever she said next was a whisper too low for Javi to hear, but soon Kevin was levering himself up and moving around to kneel between Javi's thighs. Reaching forwards, he pulled Javi into a full sitting position, wrapping his arms around him and undoing his binding as they kissed.

Kevin's tongue was still in his mouth when Javi realized he was just undoing the tie so that he could wind it around the bed post.

Once secure, Kevin began a slow descent, kissing his way south, tongue leaving cool trails on heated skin. Javi cried out a little when his partner nipped at his nipples and jerked his hips when the questing tongue delved into his naval.

Sitting by the foot of the bed, Jenny seemed content to be an observer at this point, watching with heated eyes, one hand buried n her panties and the other massaging a breast. Catching his eye, she glanced at his lap, making Javi do the same.

The sight of Kevin's head between his thighs was almost enough to do Javi in then and there, but he rallied his will power (assisted by Kevin, who seemed to understand his situation and helpfully pinched the base of his dick, holding off am orgasm).

And he was so glad he did. Kevin's mouth was hot and his tongue talented, as he first placed a kiss on the tip, before lightly wrapping his lips around the head and applying gentle pressure. Javi saw stars as, inch by inch, Kevin worked his mouth around Javi's straining cock, then pulled away suddenly to drag the flat of his tongue along him from root to tip.

Javi basically let out a howl over that move, but had no time to recover as Kevin rolled his balls in hand, the swept that tongue over Javi's opening.

He couldn't help but let his head fall back as the flickering tongue caused him to bite back a cry. Over and over, circling round and round, dipping In a tiny bit...it was too much. He actually gasped in relief when he felt on slim finger slid into the twitching ring of muscle. The small part of Javi's brain that was still functioning wondered where the lube had come from, as there was no painful, dry burn. An opened eye revealed Jenny now kneeling close behind Ryan, hand s working on him and a small bottle of slick on the bed. Around her hips...she was wearing a strap-on. Oh, sweet mother of God.

Despite the whole dominatrix/spanking thing, it was clear neither of them wanted to cause anyone any real pain, which was very reassuring.

When Kevin's second finger joined his first, all thoughts about lube fled Javi's brain and he simply concentrated on the feelings. Each thrust was a little deeper, had a different twist and scissored a bit, stretching him well. By the time a third finger entered the equation, Javi was ready to get things moving, as he was pretty sure he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer.

His arms pulled at the tie binding him to the headboard and he gasped, "Kevin, come on, man, now!"

At some point when Javi's brain had been too preoccupied to notice, someone had sheathed Kevin in a condom, so he simply scooted forward on his knees. Using one hand to guide himself into Javi, he laid the other on the headboard beside Javi's. This let him lean forward to swallow the groan of pleasure Javi let out as he felt his partner slowly sink into him.

Kevin's strokes started shallow and slow, pressing forward a little more with each thrust of his hips. Javi wanted to tell him to go faster, but he just couldn't, deciding the frustration was worth the awesome feelings that shot through his body each Time Kevin's cock dragged over his prostate.

Kevin gave a throaty little gasp into Javi's mouth and the slow rhythm he had been using stuttered then picked up speed. His hips bucked forwards into Javi, settling together before establishing a firmer pace. Kevin buried his face in Javi's neck, licking but careful not to suck too hard on any flesh that would be visible at work. Over his partner's shoulder, Javi saw that Jenny was now holding Kevin's hips, using her strap-on on him. Her breasts spilled out of the cups of her bustier and her hair was a wild halo around her flushed face. Clearly she was enjoying herself as much as either detective. In fact, from her jerky motions and the way her eyes were rolling back, Javi suspected she might have crossed the finish line first.

Each of her thrusts drove Kevin into Javi and pretty soon the three of the worked out a rhythm that worked for everyone. The room was full of the sounds of slick skin hitting slick skin, gasps, moans and the creak of the bed. A heavy, heady smell of sex filled the air and it only seemed right, considering what they were doing.

With the hand he had used to guide himself into Javi, Kevin wrapped his palm around him and gave several firm strokes. It was enough to push Javi over the final ledge and he shouted as his body clamped down around his partner who choked out a gasp and followed him over the edge into an abyss of pleasure.

When Javi's brain decided to return to his body, he found Kevin slumped over him, making a weak attempt to support his bodyweight (and that of Jenny's) with his arms. He was still inside Javi hips continuing to make little jerks forward as he came down from his own orgasm and softened.

They lay there panting until Jenny stretched up an arm and undid the knotted tie holding Javi to the bed frame. She slid her not so little toy out of Ryan and kicked off the harness as the three of them fell into a sated heap in the bed.

For a moment, no one said anything, then Jenny spoke. "That," she began, still breathless, "was awesome."

That was an understatement. "freaking amazing," Kevin agreed, pinned between the two of them with a happy, sated smile on his face.

"Amen." okay, so the church probably wouldn't be cool with what they'd just done, but no one was asking them.

Two pairs of blue eyes turned to him and they chorused, "anytime."

He returned their smiles, glad this wasn't a one and done. It might not have been a relationship most people would think of as normal, but, as Kevin's hand came to rest over his heart and Jenny's, stretched over Kevin's side, settled atop it, fingers touching Javi's chest, he realized this could work for them.

Normal was totally over rated if you asked him.

* * *

THE END…or is it just the beginning?


End file.
